


Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls

by blackblueberry



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackblueberry/pseuds/blackblueberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would have happened if Jack had not been 'very professional'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw Me Like One Of Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my amazing beta and best friend Naomi for supporting me to write straight smut, which is something new to me, and a girl named Sophie who told me I write well (thank you Sophie, for that, your words have been very encouraging). I also don't own these characters and I (sadly) don't make money from this fic. Enjoy, let me know what you thought of it!

"Jack, I want you to draw me like one of you French girls, wearing this."  
He looked up to her, glancing at her pink lips. Slightly distracted, he mumbled: "Alright," before turning his attention back to the beautiful necklace in his hands.  
"Wearing only this," she softly spoke, and his head snapped up, eyes wide open. She looked satisfied with his reaction and, a moment later, he sharply nodded.  
"Yes, of course," he mumbled, still stunned, staring at her soft features. As she turned and silently took off to another room, he placed a sofa in the middle of the suite, a chair right in front of it. He was happy to sit down and have his crotch covered by the leather map he kept his drawings in, as his little friend was getting slightly excited at the thought of having Rose, Rose! laying down there, naked, just for him to see. To give himself something to do he laid out all of his drawing materials in his lap, first taking the charcoal to sharpen it. He busied himself with that until a small movement in the corner of his eye begged for his attention. Rose was standing in the doorway, completely naked except for the beautiful blue diamond around her neck. She stole Jack’s breath for a good few seconds, until he beckoned her. "On the sofa, thing, yes, please," he stuttered, not being able to tear his eyes away from her gorgeous appearance. She graciously laid down, stretching one arm above her head.  
"Just like that," Jack encouraged her with a gentle voice, looking at her intensely. "And turn your face down. Just a little more, yes. And your eyes on me. Don't stop looking at me!" he exclaimed as he blew on the piece of charcoal to make sure he wouldn't smudge the blank sheet of paper.  
“I wouldn't dare,” Rose told him, a smile playing around the corners of her lips.  
“Of course you wouldn't. Quiet now though, no talking! Keep as still as you can,” Jack told her, his face changing from wondrous to serious as he set the tip of the charcoal onto the paper. At full concentration, the black lines on white paper came to life, slowly at first, but more and more quickly as he got into it more.  
“I believe you are blushing, mister Big Artiste.” Jack locked eyes with her, the charcoal resting between his fingertips. “I can't imagine monsieur Monnet blushing,” is what her well-formed pink lips told him a few seconds later.  
“He does landscapes,” Jack responded as he set the charcoal down in his lap, next to the almost finished drawing.  
“That does not change the color of your cheeks, mister Dawson,” she then said to him, a smile playing in the corners of her eyes. He quietly shook his head.  
“Well, we're gonna have to do something about it. Perhaps you have a solution?” he asked as he put the piece of art atop of the little glass table next to him. “Maybe I do,” Rose responded as her eyes followed his figure, which was lazily moving to stand up in front of her. Without changing her posture she turned her head, so she could look the young man in the eyes.  
“Care to help me out?” Jack muttered as he stared at her face, clearly uncomfortable because of the obvious bulge in his trousers. Rose smiled at him, clearly satisfied by the effect she had on him as she sat up. Jack sat on his knees in front of her, his hips between her legs. He took her face into his hands, slightly leaning up to meet her lips in a soothing and tender kiss. Rose’s hands found her way down his back and she pulled him up to sit next to her on the loveseat. Their lips did not break contact as she moved into his lap, ever so slightly and accidentally grinding down onto him. He hummed in appreciation, moving one of his hands to her hips to press her down again. Jack tore their lips apart, staring into Rose’s eyes.  
“Have you ever done this before?” he spoke between breaths, his hands stroking her bare sides. She shook her head, her hands resting on his clad chest.  
“Do you want to do this with me, for the first time?” Jack then asked her, his voice unsure.  
“Oh trust me Jack, I would want to do this with you more than anyone in the world.” Jack smiled goofily at her words, and took his hands off of her to unbutton his shirt.  
“Let me do that,” Rose whispered in his ears as she started to adjoin his neck with her smooth lips, making him writhe under her touch. He moved his hands back to her sides, fluidly stroking her back as she undid the buttons while her mouth was working on his neck. Her full lips moved down with her fingers, until she climbed out of his lap to sit between his legs, face resting on his inner thigh, her fingers firmly massaging his lower abdomen.  
“Rose, Rose please, if you’re gonna do this, do it now please,” Jack moaned under her touch. “Just take them off please,” he begged her. She smiled contently at his words and quickly pulled his trousers down, lifting his hips so she could draw them over his rear and down his legs. Once his trousers were pulled off of his feet, Rose looked up to his glory with big eyes.  
“Don’t be scared, here, give me your hand.” Jack ordered her, taking her small hand between his bigger ones, softly trailing it over his inner thigh up to his crotch. He slowly wrapped her delicate fingers around his dick, helping her working up and down over it.  
“There you go,” he sighed happily, letting go of her hand. She kept moving it up and down, rapidly building a steady rhythm that made Jack gasp for air. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up onto the couch next to him.  
“Please keep going,” he breathed before he smashed his lips onto hers, making soft noises as her hand found its way back to his groin. He changed the position of his hands by putting them on her boobs, softly massaging them. Rose hummed against his lips, pressing herself closer to him, still working up and down his shaft at an impressive speed. Jack brought one of his hands down in a soft caress, stroking her stomach, circling just above her sex.  
“Mhh, Jack, please,” Rose murmured against his lips, her movements slowing down. He first stroked her inner thighs, back up, stomach again, until he finally gently touched her vagina. His finger slowly entered her, and she gasped.  
“You like that?” he asked as he started to gradually move inside her. She nodded, hiding her face in his neck. Her hand had moved from his member to his chest but he didn’t mind, because her breath on his neck and her hands clinging to him was enough for then.  
“I’m gonna add another finger Rose, alright?” Jack whispered in her ear as he deliberately added another finger, pumping them at a steady rhythm.  
“Jack,” Rose whimpered. “Jack, please, I’m ready.”  
He looked her deep in this eyes for a moment, just to be sure, and pushed her backwards. Her head was laying on the pillows on the far right of the sofa, her body sprawled out over the other parts. He was lingering over her, elbows on either side of her shoulders, noses barely touching. Rose wrapped her hands around his back, pulling him down.  
“Okay Rose, I’m gonna enter you now, and it might hurt. If it hurts, pinch me and I’ll stop. Alright?” he asked her, his breath hitting the shell of her ear, as he was trying to make sure this would be as good for her as it was going to be for him.  
“Here it goes,” he muttered, and he gently pressed his tip inside her. She didn’t pinch him, yet he still kept still for a moment, staring into her eyes intently. As soon as he was reassured she really wasn’t hurting, he swiftly pushed in all the way without unlocking their eyes. Rose moaned out as soon as he was fully inside her, encouraging Jack to pull out and start thrusting in an even rhythm, steadily speeding up as Rose didn’t show any signs of pain. The beautiful girl was a tight mess underneath him, moaning and writhing, bucking up to meet his thrusts. He groaned, burying his face in her neck and softly grazing with his teeth. Her nails dug into his back in response, and her mouth produced the most beautiful noise he had ever heard. He squeezed his eyes shut, pushing his face harder into her neck, groaning.  
“Rose, oh, Rose, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum Rose,” he grunted, and he shot his load into her. He worked himself through his orgasm in a slow pace, and then pulled out.  
“Don’t worry, I will finish you, let me just, catch my breath,” Jack whispered between breaths, having sat down at the far end of the sofa. “Come on baby, sit up,” he ordered as he took Roses hand, positioning her on the edge of the sofa. He then sat down between her legs, and he gently entered her with two fingers at once.  
“Spread your legs just a little more, yeah, just like that,” he requested as he pushed her legs open for better access. When he finally caught his breath, he pulled his fingers out and leaned forward. He first shortly licked her clit, right after he traced her whole sex with his tongue, lapping her arousal. Rose moaned at the completely different but very stimulating sensation, hollowing her back.  
“Oh Jack, more please,” she moaned out, her hands clawing at his blond locks. He grinned, focusing on her clit again and entering her once again with two fingers, moving them in and out at an easy pace. As Jack got more into it, Rose’s breaths became more and more heavy, writhing under his touch.  
“Come on Rose,” Jack whispered, his lips still but barely touching her labia. “Come on, let go,” as he increased his pace, and Rose screamed in euphoria.  
“I’m here Jack! Ah, I’m here!” she screamed, bucking her hips away from the sofa as he tried to help her through her orgasm with his tongue and fingers. He gave up on his tongue as she was moving too much for that, but kept working his fingers inside her until she was a panting wreck. He sat down next to her, gently pulling her into his lap. They sat like that for a long time, just soft touches and locked eyes, nothing else. Until finally, soul meets soul on lovers’ lips, and they felt connected, really connected.


End file.
